


Choose Your Own Path (Nep's Route)

by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Disguise, First Meetings, Gen, Neptune Sans, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense
Summary: You're out in the woods, minding your own business when a skeletal stranger appears. He seems friendly enough, but something about him gives you the creeps
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	1. [Start]

**Author's Note:**

> All of the routes that are shown in this were completed on Tumblr. If you'd like to see where any of the other choices could've led you, feel free to let me know!

*It’s the early evening, and the sun is beginning to set. There’s a gentle summer breeze, but other than that, the forest is peaceful and all is calm. You’re sitting on a log, absentmindedly tossing stones into the lake and trying to see if you can skip them

*A voice appears on the other side of the log, directly behind you, it’s tone lighthearted and friendly, “You were _so close_ , human! Try turning your wrist a little bit more.” Not expecting anyone else to show up, you’re quick to rise to your feet, turning to see who the stranger was

*It’s a skeleton with large, curious eyes and a warm smile. He appears small, not any taller than you, and as he notices you eyeing him, he playfully raises a single brow bone, tilting his head, “What’s wrong, human? I hope I didn’t scare ya or anything.”

*Clearing your throat and offering him a small smile in an attempt not to seem rude, you shake your head, “No, it’s alright! I just wasn’t really expecting to see anyone else out here at this time, is all.”

*He hums in acknowledgement, his eye lights very briefly scanning over your form before meeting your gaze. The look he wore was still just as friendly as before, but a chill ran down your spine, and something inside you was _urging_ you to run. You chose to ignore it though as the skeleton spoke again, “Still though, I apologize for creeping up on you like that and scaring you,” he paused, extending a hand toward you, “Before I forget any more of my manners, the name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton.”

*You hadn’t been expecting such a seemingly polite gesture, and you blinked, your feet feeling as though they’d become rooted in place. He kept his hand extended, patiently waiting for you to shake it and offer an introduction of your own, and you felt your pulse suddenly spike. You weren’t entirely sure what to do now; Should you risk coming across as rude and decline a simple handshake from someone who seemed so friendly, or should you take his hand and introduce yourself, hoping to earn his friendship?

_[Shake his hand] [Don’t shake his hand]_


	2. [Shake his hand]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to shake his hand and begin to talk to him a little more. At this point, you could either go home or see some baby ducks with him. Every fiber of your being is still telling you there's something off about him, but... Baby ducks.

_[ **♡** Shake his hand] _ _[Don’t shake his hand]_

*Shrugging off your uneasiness, you reached out, taking his hand and offering him a polite smile, “My name is Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Sans.”

*As you shook his hand, his eye lights shifted into large stars and his smile seemed to widen in utter glee, “That’s a really neat name, human- I mean Y/N.” He paused, his grin becoming sheepish as he raised his free hand, his cheekbones dusting a soft shade of teal as he scratched the back of his skull, “Pardon any name slip ups I might have. It’s been a while since I’ve seen any humans come around here, so sometimes I just get _a little_ too excited, I guess.”

*Lips still curled into a slight smile, you raise an eyebrow at his statement, “It’s alright. Do you live around here? I haven’t seen any houses in the area.”

*He made a soft sound of confirmation, “Yeah, I guess you could say that. My place is a bit further into the forest though. Wanna come hang out for a little bit? I’ve got some baby ducks in the pond out back that you might like… I think they hatched just a couple days ago too, actually. You should see how _tiny and cute_ they are!”

*Your heart very briefly skipped a beat; baby animals had always been a _huge_ weakness of yours. Especially the _teeny tiny_ ones that were covered in fuzz and had a bit of a waddle whenever they moved

*You knew you shouldn’t trust strangers, especially not ones that were trying to convince you to go home with them

*But at the same time… _baby ducks_

*Will you politely decline and offer to come back another time, or will you go with him to see the baby ducks?

_[Politely decline] [Go see the baby ducks]_


	3. [Baby ducks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby ducks.  
> Are they really worth it?

_[Politely decline] [ **♡** Go see the baby ducks]_

*You considered the options for a moment, scrunching your face up as you sunk deeper into thought. If you declined his offer, you risked coming off as rude and presumptuous. You didn't want to immediately assume the worst either, just because he was a monster

*You hadn't made any real friends since you'd moved here, and although you hated to admit it, there was a part of you that was beginning to crave the company and companionship of another person

*Deciding to take a leap of faith, you settled on offering him another smile and humming softly, "Awe, they sound so cute. If you'd like me to see them, I'd be happy to! Only for a few minutes though, ok? I just have to be home before sundown."

*It was true. Your parents had been extremely lenient and allowed you to do nearly whatever you pleased. As long as no one got hurt, you didn't do anything illegal, and you made sure to inform them when you wanted to go somewhere, they didn't seem to care what you busied yourself with

*The skeleton offered you possibly the _widest_ grin you'd _ever_ seen, and his still star shaped eye lights seemed to... Shimmer?

*Beaming at you and rocking back on his heels, he became much more fidgety than before, almost seeming to radiate happiness and joy. He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and began to walk, tugging you along behind himself, "Awesome! If I have some leftover bread or something, we could even toss some down for them, too!"

*Your lips curled into a more genuine smile. Not one that was forced or only worn to be polite; This one was real

*He continued gently tugging you along behind himself as he walked, occasionally glancing back at you and rambling the entire time about how cute he thought the ducklings were

*You listened to his every word, giving your input whenever it was asked for. He was the most excitable person in existence, from the looks of it. There was no way he could be any kind of bad person... _Right?_

*As the two of you headed further into the sea of trees, a creek came into view. Unable to help yourself, you spoke, "Oh _wow_... The water looks so pretty. If this is what you get to see everyday, I'm a little jealous."

*His cheekbones dusted a soft shade of teal again and he glanced back at you, offering you a sheepish grin, "Yeah... I guess it _is_ really pretty, huh? If you wanna get a closer look or anything, we could head down to the bank and take a small break."

*Are you in need of a short break, or would you like to continue on?

_[Stop for a break] [Continue walking]_


	4. [Continue walking]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby ducks were absolutely NOT worth it

_[Stop for a break] [ **♡** Continue walking]_

*Perfectly content and eager to continue on, you shook your head, refocusing your attention on him and smiling again, “Nahh. I think I’m good. Did _you_ wanna take a break, by any chance?”

*The skeleton also shook his head, using his free hand to wave off your question, “Don’t be silly, human. _Tibia_ honest, I could keep this up for days.”

*Catching and registering the pun he’d just made, you rolled your eyes, “Very _humerus_ , Sans.” Appearing caught off guard by the joke you’d thrown back at him, he briefly stopped, causing you to bump into him. Despite the small collision, he didn’t budge at all.

*Raising an eyebrow and looking up at him, you found him looking back at you over his shoulder and grinning widely, his previously wide eyes now appearing partially lidded as if he was doing his best to hold in a laugh.

*You weren’t sure you understood how his sockets were able to change shape and be as expressive as they’d been so far, but you decided it was best not to ask.

*Visibly amused, Sans chuckled and began walking again, saying nothing as he tore his gaze away from yours and muttered something almost inaudibly. You didn’t catch what he’d said, but you shrugged it off.

*Bright colors in your peripheral vision caught your attention, and you turned your head to look at the creek again, still idly trailing along behind the skeleton. A rubber ducky appearing to be dressed in some brightly colored clothes, complete with a pair of thick sunglasses resting atop his bill and hiding his eyes drifted with the current, and you were about to dismiss it as being nothing worth noting.

*But then you saw what appeared to be a child’s shoe. A small sandal meant for the summer months, that was washed up on the bank and covered partially with a few leaves.

*A chill ran down your spine, and when your companion suddenly stopped walking again, you immediately shifted your focus to him again.

*The silence was almost unnerving, and attempting to break it, you cleared your throat, “Sans?… Why’d we stop?”

*Though you’d already become accustomed to his voice being raised slightly in excitement, it was softer now as he spoke, “Didn’t you wanna see the baby ducks, pal?” You nodded, edging a small bit closer and peeking around him. A fairly large lake was all that laid ahead of you, and you made a sound of confusion, as if asking him to explain.

*He merely raised his free hand and pointed to the water, where a duck could be seen, swimming peacefully with six small ducklings following close behind her. Your heart skipped a beat and you pressed a hand over your mouth, resisting the urge to immediately coo over how little and adorable they were.

*And then he began his leisurely stroll again, headed _directly_ for the water.

*The closer you got to it, you felt your pulse beginning to speed up. Fear began to leak into your tone as you questioned him, “Sans? What are you doing?” He didn’t glance back at you, only making a sound of acknowledgement, “…’m just gonna stand in the shallows, that’s all.”

*You tried to let go of his hand, but to your confusion and disbelief, your hand didn’t seem to budge. No matter how much you willed your fingers to move, they didn’t. The skeleton sighed softly in contentment as he entered the water, it already up to his ankles.

*Panic became evident in your tone now as you forced out another question, “Could you maybe let go of my hand then please? I don’t really… I can’t-”

_*“You can’t swim.”_

*What should’ve been a question was instead a statement, and one that he sounded confident in, at that. As you continued trying to release his hand, you felt his grip on you tighten slightly. He continued walking further into the water and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, and your mind was reeling on how you’d try to escape.

*Should you begin pleading with him, hoping he’ll release you, or would trying to fight him off give you the chance you’d need to run?

[Begin begging] [̷F̸I̵G̴H̷T̴]̵


	5. [FIGHT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins your desperate attempt to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section contains some mild violence   
> (Reader gets a broken ankle and torn clothes, but that's about it)

_[Begin begging] [ **♡** FIGHT]_

*Running solely on adrenaline, your mind reeled as it tried to process a way for you to escape, and you decided it was best to at least put up some sort of fight. You weren’t sure how much you’d really be able to accomplish, the difference between his strength and yours having already been made clear.

*If you couldn’t overpower him, there was still one thing left that you could do.

* _Surprise him._

*Without an ounce of hesitation, you threw yourself backward onto the ground, succeeding in surprising the skeleton. As he toppled backwards on top of you, you immediately began to squirm, pulling your knees up to your chest. Bracing your feet on his shoulders, you began to push away from him.

*If you couldn’t make your hand release his, then you’d just have to break off his hand, _wouldn’t you?_

*As if he was beginning to piece together what you were planning to do, he let out a low chuckle. Reaching up with his free hand to roughly grasp one of your ankles, he began to dig his claws into your skin.

*Wait, since when did he have claws?… When you first shook his hand, nothing seemed peculiar about it then.

*His grip continued to grow tighter and tighter, and as he turned his head to look at you, your eyes widened, and a terrified shriek left your lips. He wasn’t the same guy you’d met a little while ago anymore.

* _If_ _there was a picture in the dictionary next to the word “evil”, well… It’d be of this guy._

*His once black sockets had gone solid white, rendering his eye lights invisible to the naked eye. His eyes and claws weren’t the worst bit though. The part that had your full attention was the freakishly wide grin he wore, filled entirely with sharp, serrated teeth that reminded you of all those photos of sharks you’d seen in national geographic magazines as a kid.

*Before any choice expletives had the chance to slip past your lips, there was a loud snap, and you screamed again, tears almost instantly welling up in your eyes before beginning to run down your cheeks.

*Watching you closely, the skeleton chuckled again, tilting his head and playfully raising a brow bone, “What’s _wrong_ , buddy? You don’t look so good… Could it have something to do with your _broken_ ankle?”

*You refused to answer him, sobbing brokenly as you tried to scoot yourself backwards in the water, trying to get back onto the bank again. With a brow bone still raised, he released your ankle, watching you with an expression that oozed amusement.

*What you weren’t prepared for was when he released your hand and shifted, his patellas firmly planted on both sides of your hips as he roughly gripped your shirt… And tore it right down the middle.

*You had _no idea_ what he was going to do at this point, and your eyes widened even further as you screeched, _“W-Wait a minute! What do you think you’re doing?!”_

*He tilted his head, simply offering you a deranged smile, “Well, gotta got rid of the wrapping, don’t I?… Do you _really think_ I wanna pick this polyester and cotton abomination out from between my teeth later?”

*Oh _god_. That implied that he planned to-

*While he contemplated which part of the “wrapping” to remove next, you began trying to scoot away again, audibly whimpering as he let out a guttural growl, _“Kid… Unless you want me to break something else too, **stay still.** ”_ Your ankle throbbed, serving as a _very real_ reminder that he wasn’t joking around anymore.

*Although you wanted nothing more than to run as far away as possible, you ceased your movements, your bottom lip trembling as you continued sobbing. He seemed pleased that you obeyed, and he even appeared not to notice your hands searching the ground around you, desperately looking for a way to defend yourself. A glimmer of hope revealed itself to you as you felt your fingers curl around an object.

*Which object do you use to fight him off: Scissors, to take out his vision and maybe attempt to sever some nerves between his neck vertebrae, or a large rock, to bash his skull with?

_[Scissors] [Rock]_


	6. [Rock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You made a bad choice, and now he's mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This section includes some mild to moderate violence  
> (Reader gets a broken wrist this time)

_[Scissors] [ **♡** Rock]_

*Curling your fingers around the object, you began weakly pulling it closer to yourself. It felt like a rock of some sort, that may have been only slightly bigger than your fist. It was stuck underwater though, buried partially by mud.

*Part of your struggle was pulling it out of the mud and muck before anything else, which was a trip and a half on its own.

*Tightening your grip on it, you clenched your jaw shut as a sharp edge began digging into your palm, no doubt breaking the skin. Keeping your attention focused entirely on the skeleton and feeling the adrenaline continue coursing through you, your gaze centered on what _could_ be his most vulnerable spot.

*His skull. Not just _anywhere_ on his skull, either. Along the top and side of it were some thin cracks, and you figured that as long as you hit along the cracks as hard as possible, you _might_ just have a chance.

*Your body began to tremble in a mix of anxiety and anticipation as you lifted the rock out of the water and swung at Sans, putting all your strength into that singular blow.

*But unfortunately for you, you had no idea what a world of trouble you’d just gotten yourself into.

*His attention was on your hand as soon as it emerged from the water, and as his mind processed exactly what you were holding and what you were hoping to do, you watched his expression change to one that was of _pure panic_ and _fear_ , his sockets widening more than you could’ve imagined was possible.

*However, his fear vanished almost immediately and you watched in horror as his expression contorted into one that was of a _boiling, uninhibited rage._

*Easily catching your wrist and instantly stopping your plan of attack, the rock slipped out of your grasp, making you tense and wince as it landed full force on your abdomen, pressing against your ribs uncomfortably through your skin. Blood began to seep out of the cut on your hand, eventually starting to bead up and roll down your arm.

*With more hatred and disgust than what you’d been expecting, he narrowed his sockets at you and growled, his previously smooth baritone voice now much rougher and holding a clear edge, _“Oh boy… You’re in **deep water** now, kiddo.”_ A faint whimper escaped your lips as you stared up at him, and he snarled, beginning to tighten his grip on your wrist.

*Just like before, there was a loud snap, and you screamed, fresh tears streaming down your cheeks as you sobbed brokenly, trying to force out your words as you nearly shrieked, _“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, please don’t kill me, please no-”_

*His switch completely flipped and he burst into laughter, still tightly holding your now broken wrist. Watching him with a look of silent terror as he raised a hand and wiped a tear from one of his sockets, your bottom lip trembled, and you visibly shook beneath him. Once he managed to get his bearings and catch his breath, he sighed and shook his head, smiling widely at you, his tone almost mocking as he cooed, “Hey, easy now, Squirt. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you, I _promise_.”

*You whined pathetically, confusion starting to leak into your expression. With widened sockets and a look of utter glee, the skeleton leaned down, his hot breath fanning against your skin as he mumbled lowly into your ear, “I’m not gonna _kill_ you… I’m gonna **_EAT_** you.”

*Opening your mouth again with the intent of screaming for help, you were immediately silenced as Sans pressed a single phalange against your lips to shush you, “Shhh… There’s no need for that. Just _stop_ making things so difficult, and this’ll be over before you know it.”

*Do you: Do as he says and stop fighting, or do you make _one last attempt_ at fending him off with the last bit of your strength?

_[Stop fighting] [Make one last attempt]_


	7. [One last attempt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have one last chance to try escaping from him. Can you do it?

_[Stop fighting] [ **♡** Make one last attempt]_

*Feeling his bony finger press against your lips and being told to stop fighting ignited something within you, and you narrowed your eyes at him, doing perhaps one of the last things he had been expecting.

*You jerked your head to the side and then sunk your teeth into his finger as hard as you could, earning a surprised yelp from him.

*Reeling back and absentmindedly shaking his hand, he glanced over the spot you’d bitten before letting out a deep sigh and smirking, his voice low again, “So you wanna do this the _hard way_ , huh?… Alright, let’s do that then.”

*Once again leaning close enough for you to feel his warm breath on your part of your face, you tightly squeezed your eyes shut, doing your best to drown out the throbbing pain from your broken wrist and ankle.

*You heard him chuckle, and as you slowly opened your eyes again, you made a mental note of how close he was to your face.

*And then you spat at him, your saliva now _directly inside_ one of his eye sockets.

*Hissing in response and reaching up to rub his eye socket with the back of his hand, he kept his gaze centered on you and hummed, “Seems like I might’ve brought out… Just how much of a _spitfire_ human you are. Interesting. Either that, or you suddenly decided you have a _bone to pick_ with me.”

*You scoffed, your voice hoarse and low, “I’d throw a pun back at you, but I don’t think you’d be able to catch it right now.”

*Raising a brow bone, he grinned down at you and tilted his head, “Oh? And why’s that, kiddo?”

*You were about to do something that could result in instant death, but at this point, you were beginning not to care anymore.

*With your good leg, you suddenly bucked your knee upward at full force. Being caught off guard by your knee _smashing_ into the lower section of his pelvis, the skeleton's sockets momentarily widened and he stared down at you for a moment in silence.

*And then he gave you the most horrifying smile you’d ever seen, the very look of it _almost_ reminding you of the infamous Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

*You suddenly found one of his hands around your throat, and tuning out every ounce of the fear you felt, you continued to scowl at him, _determined_ not to be afraid anymore.

*Growling softly despite the huge smile he was wearing, he tightened his grip on your throat and lifted you up out of the water. Coming way closer to him than you’d been before, he mumbled lowly to you, “That wasn’t very nice, y'know. That _definitely_ would’ve done some damage if I had anything going on down there.”

*You remained silent, your expression still twisted into the hardest scowl you could manage.

*At your lack of input, the skeleton sighed, “I’ll tell you what- I’m in a fairly decent mood, and you’ve done _such_ _a good job_ keeping me entertained today. Normally I would’ve drowned you by now without a second thought, but I’m gonna give you the chance to say your last words. If you’ve got anything to say, do it now, buddy.”

*He loosened his grip on your throat, making it easier for you to force out whatever your last words were. Narrowing your eyes again and continuing to glare at him, you stared him right in the eye sockets and hissed, **_“Fuck you.”_**

*He tightened his grip on your throat again and laughed softly, “You wish. Unfortunately for you though, I don’t like _playing_ with my food. That being said, let’s go _swimming_ , human.”

_[END] [̴̡̳̠̜̒̐ₜ̴̫̼̞̅͊̚ͅᵣ̵̬͓̓̈́͠ỳ̴̙͎ ̴͚̱̾̍̔͊ₐ̴̦̩͐̾ͅg̷̯͍͈̘͐͆͠ₐ̶̖̮̽͐ͅᵢ̶̧̛͓͖̋̿͊ₙ̸̺̗̓?̸̝̬̯̍͜]̸͎̦͗ͅ_


End file.
